Hate the sin, love the sinner hamilburr
by kjeksx3
Summary: Aaron Burr, a quiet and broken boy is brought face to face with Alexander Hamilton, who is subject to Burr's friends brutal bullying. But will Aaron finally speak his mind and rescue his damsel in distress?


**Hate the sin, love the sinner**

Amongst many things Aaron Burr hated of all things, were bullies. When he was younger, being the quiet pushover he was, he had been bullied by many students, mainly due to his lack of family-being an orphan- and also his homosexuality. Well- the other children assumed he was as he never spoke against it or denied it, but really that was Aaron sticking to his motto - talk less, smile more. He suffered throughout most of his middle school and beginning of high school. As a result, having no parental figures to be of authority and stop him, he moved to another school on the other side of town, without much persuasion of his foster parents, who to be frank, couldn't 'give a shit' about what he does.

Aaron, now seventeen attended his new school with a group of 'friends' as such, who remained in the pupil public eye, and unfortunately, gave grief to those who were less popular.

Honestly, Aaron didn't understand how he managed to become a member of their little group, nor he agreed with them or trusted them, he was merely there and in all fairness the only one who seemed to genuinely like Aaron was Charles Lee, but even him and Aaron shared no real close bond and Aaron, yet constantly surrounded by these people, shared no common interest with anyone and was left feeling lonely very often, not that he would complain, he had become to resent other human beings for their cruel and idiotic ways.

Aaron mainly kept his head down and focused on his studies, on his own, never claiming to his 'friends' that he was studying in fear of rejection or mistreatment. However, these fears seemed stupid these days - Aaron had grown considerably, towering over a generous amount of the other boys and no in a skinny and weedy way in any respect. Aaron was well-groomed, handsome, toned, to be honest many probably fancied him, but never pursued this from fear, his group were feared greatly and his quiet natured personality was probably viewed as moody and brooding to outsiders.

Alexander Hamilton, was the complete opposite of Aaron Burr.

Hamilton, never remained quiet, well that is if food wasn't being shovelled into that great mouth of his, Aaron had noticed and had grown a slight dislike for the boy, yet inquisitive feelings towards him all the same. Thomas Jefferson, James Madison and Charles Lee, had also developed a distaste for the new boy - or bastard immigrant - as they called him. He had a small group of his own, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan some French dude who's name was too confusing for Aaron to bother to recognise, yet he recalled Lafayette somewhere in the name. All four boys were 'class clowns' but not exactly what you'd say popular- Aaron's group were popular - their group was almost like the outcast (not really, but to Jefferson they were) that couldn't really give a shit about what others thought of them. That was, it seemed to be, until today.

Hamilton stalked down the corridor, on his own for once, mumbling to himself with a small concerned frown placed on his handsome features- Aaron mentally cursed himself at the annotation. Alexander Hamilton was indeed very attractive, darker skin, brown, sparkling eyes that glittered with all kinds of mischief, long and scraggily hair that messily framed his face when not pulled up into a messy, yet very attractive pony tail. Aaron did not take time to admire his features on a daily basis... of course he would never..

"Watch it, you worthless piece of scrap!" Jefferson knocked Aaron from his thoughts as Hamilton crashed into him, too absorbed in his own troubled thoughts. His eyes widened as realisation hit him and he swiftly became to splutter silly insults that were way too soft for his natural fiery tongue, Hamilton bit his lip as he watched all four tall boys before him. Burr, had no idea that his face must of conveyed some horror-struck masks which may have been interpreted by Alexander as disgust or loathing.

"Do-do-do- Shut up!" Jefferson mockingly snapped Alex from his mutterings, "I don't give a shit what you have to say, quit yapping to me like some lost puppy and go find someone that cares more than your god damn parents obviously didn't!"

Alexander visibly flinched and Burr watched helplessly, too frightened to defend even considering his height. Hamilton then seemed to shrink backwards as Lee and Madison stepped forwards with Jefferson, Aaron remained in his place, watching on in complete horror as Jefferson smirked, realising he had found a soft spot.

"Ah, so you are a lost puppy? Well we already knew that, didn't we?" His grin was evil and it made Burr's blood run cold.

"Jefferson, step aside a-and let me pass, I'm NOT in the mood," Hamilton's voice faltered when Lee dragged Aaron forwards too, who resisted not at all, making them all seem much more intimidating to Hamilton.

"Where's your friends Hammy?" Madison snarled, Aaron noticed how dangerous all of their stances seemed to be and he fought inwardly with himself waiting to see if there was a moment to interject and help the poor boy out of this ambush.

"Hey!" Laurens' voice sounded from the other side of them and in seconds him, Mulligan and Lafayette stood offensively before the other four boys. Burr immediately took a step back in defence, he had nothing to do with the matter and didn't want to involve himself. But this gained a mocking snort from Hercules, a glint of hate dancing in his hardened eyes and a glare from Thomas Jefferson himself.

Laurens couldn't believe his cowardliness, backing away as soon as he was equally numbered, what a coward Aaron Burr was, he appreciated the look of defeat on Burr's face when Herc snorted at him, John wanted to join in, how could they gang up on Alex like that, had they no honour? Lan beside him almost growled warningly at them as they walked away from the bullies, Alex scurrying in the direction of the cafeteria. Alex was frightened and taken aback by the malice from the four and even though what could he of expected of them, he couldn't shake the unease the encounter had brought him and an atmosphere hung over him as his three rescuers it seemed, followed behind him. Curiosity hit him like a bus when he heard his enemies in the background, however.

"You coward!" Jefferson whipped round, surprising Burr and forcing him to take another step back, eyes forced onto the floor and mouth shut tightly into a thin line of submit. For once, Lee didn't defend them and they all glared at him as if he were a traitor, someone who committed treason or a threat to them.

"I-I... Sorry, but I wasn't.. I didn't-"

Burr was cut off by being slammed up against his locker, Jefferson's face inches from his and Madison and Lee clutching onto his arms tightly. He let out a tiny squeak in surprise and shut his eyes waiting for a punch to smash against his face, spit flew into his eyes when Jefferson spoke again.

"You're pathetic! If you weren't with us you'd be dog meat, do you realise that? You'd be nothing!" He went on, cursing and shouting at him with such ferocity that other people in the corridor began to notice and soon they all were watching intently, a glimmer of surprise entering the hall, one of these witnesses, happened to be French student, Marquis de Lafayette.

"Mes amis, très bien! You should have seen it, I had to contain my laughter in case Jefferson turned on moi!"

The other three boys listened in stunned silence, glancing at each other uncertainly before John cracked into a humoured and wide-spread grin. Alex still looked uncertain, not seeming as if he wanted to respond and staring distractedly at the table.

"Delightful, hopefully that cowardly dick got a taste of his own medicine!" John seemed absolutely delighted, pausing when Eliza and Angelica halted beside their table on the way to their own, listening into John's little declaration.

"Is this about Burr in the corridor? Oh my god, I was so shocked I forgot what class I had next, I ended up aimlessly strolling the corridors in utter confusion-" Eliza was abruptly cuffed on the side of the head by her sister, who scowled disapprovingly at her before turning her stare onto the three boys. The boys chuckled at the girl's antics but soon John frowned in the confusion.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

Alex was snapped from his self-depreciating thoughts from his own curiosity, why was Angelica so irritated with the way her sister described the events, to be fair Alex wasn't feeling particularly sorry for him. Angelica slid into one of the chairs, Eliza, who seemed to know already but chose to ignore the reason stalked off to the table where Theodosia and Peggy, her sister, waited for them.

"Don't mention this to anyone..."

All boys were intently listening now, leaning into Angelia's hushed voice, their curiosity burning fiercely within them. Even Alex who had more things to be thinking about, were now forgotten at the implication of juicy gossip from one of the popular Schuyler sister.

"He's an orphan," all boys cocked their heads in confusion and slight disappointment.

"So is Alex?" John said and then in realisation gasped, his eyes widened, "do they know that he is?"

Angelica shook her head and at once all boys rose, ready to spread the news to all of those in near proxemics and Angelica frantically hissed them to sit back down and remain silent, swearing not to say a word.

"But why should we? He makes our lives hell!" Hercules muttered grumpily, he hated all of the four boys and to be honest, he didn't really like anyone apart from his little group.

"Oui Oui," Lafayette began, then in a hushed whisper added, "err, how does ze Jolie belle Angelica know this?"

"I saw his text messages, I sit beside him in history, he's not much different from Alexander than you'd think," She began, beckoning them closer and glancing round nervously, "he's quiet for sure, but I caught a mark on his arm a few weeks ago, a bruise like thing, he caught be staring at his and quickly hid it away but I think we can all guess what that is." The boys once again stunned into silence glanced at each other uncertainly, as if they didn't want to feel sympathy for the boy.

"I saw one of the messages from his phone, it mentioned his 'foster parents', and also it mentioned something about how he used to be badly treated in his old school, it seemed to be maybe a social worker, checking in, at least thats what it looked like," she took a breath and looked at the boys around the table before huffing, "don't look at me like that, he's quiet and NEVER gets text messages, I was curious!"

"Well, even if that's true, it's not an excuse for bullying other people!" John said hotly, but he was silenced again by the hush of Angelica.

"He hasn't actually ever done anything though, has he? He's just there-"

That's when the unexpected rage filled accusation escaped Alex's lips, surprising them all considerably as they watched him in stunned confusion.

"EXACTLY. Why the fuck doesn't he stand up for himself, or anyone else, at _least_ have the decency to stand up for others if you're too much of a doormat to stand up for yourself, he just sits there blankly, he lacks any personality and dignity, it makes me _sick. I hate_ people who have no beliefs, what's wrong with the kid, you think a couple of little slaps from foster mummy and foster daddy excuses how you behave in public, he's bringing it on himself by being that way? You must be out of your god damn mind if you think I should feel sorry for him, he probably got that bruise from tripping over his king Jefferson's toes!"

Panting, Alex stood and stormed from the cafeteria and into the hall, where the other four watched in complete shock. Wherever this burst of anger came from, Alexander had not given warning and it concerned them of his next actions.

Alex stormed further into the corridor searching for the dickheads that had decided to ruin the day that he already struggled so much with, the day of the hurricane and his mother's passing, the day he was abandoned. The day that led to his cousins suicide. The day that ruined his entire life. Apparently all intentions of finding the bullies vanished because hot tears began to stream down his face as he went over the memories, the day he was allowed to be broken. The day he was allowed to cry. The day he was allowed to be someone else. The day he could be human. Tears blinded him and he felt something solid crash into him and he stumbled to the ground for the second time that day, his heart stopped when he heard a hiss of laughter erupt from above him. A very familiar laugh.

"Well, what do we have here? Lickle tickle bastard is upset, oh dadums."

He blinked his tears away and looked up anxiously, spotting Jefferson and his gang looming above him menacingly. Thomas sneered in complete and utter triumph as he watched the last of Hamilton's tears trickle down his face. Madison narrowed his eyes in disgust and spat directly onto Alex, who sniffed and glowered, his eyes revealing his hatred. Lee looked indifferently down on Hamilton, almost as if he had interrupted his day and meant no more than a stray cat. Burr couldn't even make eye contact with him though, and suddenly Alex studied his skin, hard to detect if bruises were present because of his skin tone, yet Hamilton watched closely, just catching eye of one that encases Burr's neck, revealing that perhaps he had been strangled. The only reason he could see was because the shirt he wore was open much more than this morning and his clothes seemed messy as if they had been man handled, did he always look like this? No...

Suddenly all hit had been knocked from him as a Jefferson gave him a hard blow to the gut, his foot kicking him and kicking him until a hoarse and quiet voice caused Jefferson to stop.

"S-stop... you-you son of a bitch-"

Burr silently cursed as his voice sounded small and almost questioning, without warning Jefferson lashed out and punched his face harder than Aaron thought necessary, he grabbed his nose as a stab of pain cursed through his nose and he groaned when he felt another cloth just below his ribcage. Rage split through his body as Burr struggled to think through how to deal with this peacefully, but his true feelings wanted to finally burst free and he finally let them in defeat, giving up on his 'nice facade'. His voice was no longer quiet, but fierce, Burr knew this was his true personality but he had tried to stay reserved for so long, was it possible that this was the wrong solution, he spoke anyway a fierce tone lingering int he air.

"Do you want to get your ass kicked, because trust me it'll be a pleasure to finally put you in your place, how _dare_ you start on Alexander Hamilton, _what_ has that boy _ever_ done to do more than mildly irritate you, I am _sick_ and tired of being your little play toy, you're a stuck up, carless fool who no one actually gives an actual fuck about, and you're going _nowhere_ in life if all you rely on is fear!"

Hamilton gaped in complete and utter shock at the transformation that took place, Burr suddenly looked a lot bigger, and his rippling arm muscles, which Alex found pretty nice to watch- AHEM - seemed much more capable of doing damage to all three boys at once. In fact, if he hadn't been staring gobsmacked at Burr for so long he would've noticed Lee and Madison scamper off while Jefferson, like Hamilton, openly gaped at him, until he shook himself and glared at his new found enemy.

"You know what Burr? I don't give a shit, I only pretended to be your friend because Lee felt pity because he knew how much your 'parents' hate you, I mean we've all spoke about how your mother most likely got sterilised after you were born, and only didn't abort because she was way too far into the pregnancy before she realised what a disappointment you'd be. Pity, Aaron, it was all _pity_ ". With a howl of fury Aaron grabbed Jefferson by the neck and slammed him so hard into the lockers that they dented and Alex saw the hint of fear enter into Jefferson's eyes.

"They're. _NOT._ My. Parents." Burr snarled in a feral manner, frightening Alex and also making him feel discomforted as if he was intruding on a very personal moment.

With that, Burr released Jefferson and stormed away, not looking back for either Jefferson or Alexander, and luckily it seemed, Jefferson was too terrified and in shock to continue his occurrence with Alex and he scampered away to the cafeteria after his two companions. Alex remained for what seemed like years, until he finally, shakily stood and made his way to the bathroom to freshen himself up, as he had been crying and now he was all sweating and bloody. When he opened the door he heard soft sobs emerging from the room, and curiously yet cautiously he crept inside, scanning to see who it may be. Surprise overcame him as he saw Aaron Burr curled up in the corner, his knees tucked into his arms and face buried into his arms defensively. He mustn't of heard him because he carried on crying, no faltering when the bell rung and the chatter of students from the hall overtook his sobs.

The noise died down as the students made their way to their classrooms, but Alex didn't move, he remained stood watching Burr for a while longer before stepping quietly over to him. As he slid down beside him, Burr peaked through his long and wet eyelashes to find Alex sitting beside him, for once, nothing to say. Aaron cringed at the realisation he'd been seen t his weakest and flinched, waiting for a physical or verbal blow to come hurtling towards him. But nothing came and he re-opened his tightly clamped eyes to see him sitting in the exact same way with the same expression, soft empathy.

"I-I'm an orphan too," he croaked finally, feeling so guilty for the hell Jeff and his lot put him and his friends through, "I n-never st-opped them fr-"

Hamilton hushed him gently, gingerly rubbing his arm in an attempt to comfort the teen blubbering beside him, Aaron knew he should feel embarrassed but all that consumed him was guilt and self-loathing.

"B-b-rr- I mean.. A-aaron, thanks, you know, for sticking up for me,"

Aaron didn't respond, a headache beginning to knock on the walls of his cranium and his choked sobs were becoming dry and difficult to pursue.

"I'm sorry.." He was hushed again, but Hamilton didn't say any more as they sat there for a few moments, Aaron began to distractedly seek comfort by fiddling with Alexander's hair, tangling his fingers in there and curling them into ringlets, Alex didn't seem to mind. Finally, Alexander broke the silence, awkwardly brushing a few tears from Aaron's face, it was odd, but it felt natural somehow.

"I knew you were an orphan.. and about your er foster parents," he felt Aaron flinch beside him, provoking him to rub gentle circles on his arm in attempt to sooth the broken teenager, "why become friends with Jefferson, surely he didn't make you feel better about yourself?"

His tone wasn't accusing, but Aaron felt the prickling sense that Alexander was bitter for him being friends with such toerags, he didn't even bother asking Alex how he knew all of this, but he took one shaky breath and prepared himself for something he never, ever thought would happen.

"In middle school.. I was teased for being an orphan, and... er gay," Aaron cringed but Alex remained silent, no expression gave him away so tentatively, Aaron continued, " I never said I was to them, but I also never denied it because well.. it's true.."

Alexander's heart skipped slightly but he made no attempt to comfort Aaron, he would wait until the end of the story, that was the only time Alexander Hamilton had ever waited for anything.

"In high school, it got worse, rumours were spread, things went over the internet you know.." He winced at the raw memories, "I was physically assaulted every day at school, even the teachers hated me.. I dont even know why? Home was no better, my foster parents resent me, I have no idea why they fostered me when they're white and obviously racist."

Aaron's tone was bitter and Hamilton clenched his jaw to stop himself from interrupting him.

"Charles, he was the first person to speak to me when I came here, only a few weeks before you got here actually. He was relatively kind to me, although now when I look back he wasn't really, he was just not abusive like I had experienced both the people at my old school, I thought Charles Lee was the nicest one could ever be to another, well to me at least..."

Alex's heart gave a little wail in pity at the sound of Aaron's voice and the truth that he had never really experienced true kindness in so long.

"By the time I realised, what brutes they were, I was too frightened to leave them, as everyone has said, I'm a coward..."

This time Hamilton had to interject, forcing himself to make eye contact with Aaron for the first time since they'd been in this toilet, curled around each other.

"You're not, today, tat was incredible, you had no problem sorting them you, you're strong, intelligent, attractive, you'll be fine without them, I'll make sure of it!" Alex's eyes screamed determination and Aaron smiled softly, causing Alex to smile back.

"You know.. Alexander, your smile is very nice... you should talk less, smile more."

Alex rolled his eyes playfully but couldn't quite manage to hide the blush that swept his cheeks, and Aaron looked slightly bewildered for a second, cocking his head and reaching out to feel his hot cheek.

"I-I'm sorry did I upset you?"

Alex forced back a laugh as he looked at the apologetic and serious look in Aaron's face, gently removing Burr's hand from his face and blushing again at the look Aaron gave him.

"No, you just- er... You didn't upset me!" He couldn't escape the third flush that so wonderfully graced his face when Aaron blinked through his long eyelashes at him in puzzlement.

"Well, I would've been able to stand up for myself today if it wasn't such a bad day," Alexander finally brushed himself off, feeling as if he should explain to Aaron his own difficulties, but at the same time felt like he wanted yo share it with him, not just needed to.

"It's the anniversary of my mother's death you see, it's just a rough time for m-" Alex choked on his words, fighting back the tears when Aaron suddenly pulled him closer, searching his eyes for a moment as they pulled back, Ale gave a watery yet reassuring smile to show Burr that he was ok which Burr responded with a dazzling smile of his own.

"Alexander," the way he said Alex's name made his wobbly as he watched Aaron questionably instead of saying anything.

"Smile more."

And without warning his lips met Alex's and they collided into a kiss that was full of grief, longing and satisfaction on mutual grounds. Finally, they had been grounded, almost as if it were an anchor.


End file.
